An optical sensor is used to identify particular materials carried on a conveyor belt. The material is launched off the end of the conveyor and travels along a trajectory path into a far bin. Particular objects identified by the optical sensor are knocked out of their normal trajectory into a different near bin via a blast of air from a high pressure air nozzle.